villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomoo's Partners
'The bullies '''are a group of kid villains in the anime and manga of ''Elfen Lied. The bullies, led by a ringleader named Tomoo, tormented and made the young Kaede (better known to most readers/viewers as Lucy, though this only became her name much later) miserable while they were all at the same orphanage, located in or near the seaside town of Kamakura, Japan. Young Lucy called it a place of misery where other miserable children sought out anyone more miserable than themselves. Arguably, the dismissive and contemptuous attitude she received from the teachers and staff there encouraged the bullying all the more. While most there either taunted or isolated Lucy, Tomoo and his gang were the worst and most persistent. Being the first of a new evolutionary species, Lucy had horns atop her head that resembled cat-ears, marking her off from others, causing the teasing, taunting and coldness the others exhibited, telling her she wasn't Human, but some sort of animal. In response, Lucy shut herself down emotionally, her only friend being a stray puppy she found on the grounds of the orphanage, which she fed with her own food. The emotional shutdown only made Tomoo all the more anxious to see her react and cry. One day, one of Tomoo's attacks on Lucy knocked her down, till a girl nearby threatened to call a teacher to stop Tomoo. The girl made an offer of friendship to Lucy, offering also to keep her secrets. Desperate to feed her puppy, and running out of food for herself as a result, Lucy showed the girl the puppy. The girl promised to help feed it and keep the secret of its existence from people like Tomoo. Yet not much later, Tomoo appeared before Lucy, the puppy in hand. When it became clear he meant to harm it, the girl appeared and said she would never have told him about it had she known he would hurt it. She apologized to an angry Lucy, but evidence in the series exists that she befriended Lucy for the sole purpose of betraying her confidence. While his two hench-boys held Lucy's arms, Tomoo with a smile on his face proceeded to beat the pup to death using a rock in the manga, and a vase in the anime version. He further taunted Lucy that he was sorry the pup hadn't held out longer. Looking over at the girl she had briefly believed to be her friend, Lucy saw her covering her face, supposedly in horror at the puppy's death, but with eye-spaces to peek through, and a small smile on her face. For Lucy, this was the last straw, and in rage she unleashed a power she hadn't known she had - invisible arms made of telekinetic force. Screaming out that they were the ones who weren't 'real people', Lucy killed all four other children and then left the orphanage forever, pausing only to bury her puppy and apologize for not being able to protect it. Tomoo and the other bullies (including possibly the girl, assuming she wasn't just loose-lipped) created a monster that day, and the rage in Lucy's heart would kill many thousands of people, including, sadly, the family of the only boy she ever loved, not long after this incident, spurred on by the mistrust the bullies had placed in her heart. In moments of doubt and pain, Lucy would sometimes hallucinate and see the horribly mutilated bodies of Tomoo and the girl taunting and teasing her yet again. Trivia *The bullies (and possibly the Orphanage Girl) are very similar to Chris Hargensen & Billy Nolan. Both bullied the protagonist and turned them into psychopaths, both are later killed by the protagonist's powers as a revenge & both appear as a hallucination in the protagonist's mind. *Despite being minor villains, many fans and viewers have highly hated the the bullies, especially the ringleader Tomoo for bullying Lucy & killing her puppy on purpose, thus crossing the Moral Event Horizon. *Tomoo is the only known member of the group to named throughout the series. Category:Kid Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bullies Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Hatemongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Anime Villains Category:Elfen Lied Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the past Category:Minor Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Complete Monster Category:Jerks Category:Nameless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mutilators Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil